legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vexiora
is the third boss of Death'kul, who is encountered between a rift upon climbing the first set of stairs. Vexiora is a gigantic Kryll demon that appears from the rift and uses beckoning and cursive abilities to crush the players and drag them to the abyss. Though he was summoned by Esquire, he serves an unknown master. Background 'Dungeon Guide' As a Kryll demon, Vexiora is known to possess vile amounts of raw, destructive power. But being part of an abyssal hole, well, there the line is drawn between a true Kryll and an abyssal fiend. How Esquire managed to enslave Vexiora into his servitude is unknown, but Vexiora believes the destruction of all things may aid his unknown master. Abilities 'The Four Generals' The four generals all possess the same abilities. *'Demonic Grab: '''Grabs a random player, carrying them to the rift. Will drop players in to the rift, instantly killing them, unless 1,500,000 damage is dealt to them before they get there. Generals are slowed while carrying a player. *'Jumping Flame: A ball of fire strikes the player for 90,000 damage. Jumps to any player within 5 yards. If all four generals use 'Jumping Flame '''on one target, '''Goblet of Flame '''is used. *'Goblet of Flame: 'Deals 1,000,000 damage to all players in 10 yards. 'Vexiora *'Demonic Claws:' Hits all enemies within a 40 yard cone infront of him. Deals 190,000 damage. *'Abyssal Meteors: '''Calls down 3 abyssal meteors to smash into the arena. Deals 95,000 - 120,000 damage in a 15 yard radius. *'Abolishing Crush: Vexiora slams his fists into the arena, dealing 250,000 damage in a 10 yards radius. Damage is avoidable. *'Tendrils of the Abyss: '''Vexiora will call forth 3 demonic tendrils, each will deal 40,000 damage per second to any player within 10 yards of a tendril. *'Abyssal Armageddon: 'Calls down an immense hellfire on the arena, dealing 400,000 - 550,000 damage every 1.2 seconds in a 25 yard radius. *'Abyssal Cracks: 'Will crack the arena in 5 random places, instantly killing any player within 3 yards of a crack. Lines will be shown in the targeted area. *'Hands of the Abyss: Vexiora will call upon his demonic masters to drag the players to hell. Massive claws will burst out of the rift, instantly killing all players and dragging them into the rift. Uses after 10 minutes. Preparation/ Tactics No. Quotes Intro: *Tylious: Glad that... thing is out of the way. *Salvator: Don't get too comfortable Tylious, you know as well as I that anything is possible in this place. *Tylious: I didn't ask for your opinion Salvator. *''Salvator shakes his head, opening the door to continue on. A great demon bursts out of the ground, creating a massive rift.'' *Vexiora: I was told to stop in anyway possible, but I hoped you would not get this far. *''Vexiora roars, summoning four minor demons.'' *Vexiora: I'll make sure you get no further. Abilities: *I'll rend you to pieces with the might of the Abyss! *I'll rain down the demonic Abyss upon your heads! *With my crushing blows you will be ground into the nothingness you are! *Hellfire calls down your demise, none shall escape the coming inferno! *You are too late! My lords are here! You should have turned back while you could, for there is no turning back from hell! Killing a Player: *See you in hell! *You fall only into despair. *Well done my minion! He'll make good fodder in the worlds below! Death: *Vexiora: Count yourself lucky fools, you escaped this time, but the coming inferno will end you all! *''Massive demon hands erupt from the ground, grabbing Vexiora and dragging him down. Vexiora grabs the arena, his arm getting stuck, creating a bridge across. Tylious walks up and over the bridge.'' *Tylious: Move it, you worthless meat bags. Loot Prodigy: *Face Guard *Flesh Cloak *Generals Kris *of Abyssal Reverence *of Demonic Indoctrination *Boots of the True Gods *of the Overworld Master: *Commading Flail *of the Demon Lords *of the Unforeseen Demon Hardcore: *Winged Steed of the Demon Lord Only obtainable after completion of the (Dousing the Coming Inferno) achievement, or the criteria there of if the achievement has already been obtained. Has a 1% drop chance. Achievements *(Demon Slayer) Defeat Vexiora on Prodigy. *(Demon's Bane) Defeat Vexiora on Master. *(The Demonic Bridge Builder) Defeat Vexiora on Hardcore. *(Who Needs Parachutes?) Defeat Vexiora with no player being dropped into the rift. *(Handless) Defeat Vexiora with no player taking damage from Demonic Claws, Abolishing Crush, or Hands of the Abyss. *(Dousing the Coming Inferno) Defeat Vexiora with the following criteria: No player dying at any point in the fight, no player getting hurt by Abolishing Crush, no player getting hurt from Abyssal Armageddon, no player taking damage from Tendril's of the Abyss, and after defeating all four generals on Hardcore difficulty. Category:Death'kul bosses